


tear my heart out (you don't need claws)

by voldemortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Pining, Unrequited Love, god i hate love triangles and here i am admitting i wrote one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldemortal/pseuds/voldemortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault<br/>I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark<br/>I can't say that I don't know that I am alive<br/>And all of what I feel I could show you tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	tear my heart out (you don't need claws)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted at [travel_in_packs](http://travel_in_packs.livejournal.com)' anon comment meme.

Derek’s watching from the back of the room, as his pack gather round the TV in the Whittemore home. Its the only one large enough to satisfy the space requirements they need, and it’s lovely to get a hot shower once in awhile. Jackson’s not aware he uses the shower yet, because Derek’s too smart for such rookie mistakes.

He’s watching from the back of the kitchen/lounge room, glaring at the screen while he munches on some fig rolls he scavenged from the back of a cupboard somewhere. His entire pack is curled up together in various groups, but he keeps flicking his gaze to one in particular: Scott and Allison.

She’s lying on the sofa with her legs tucked around Scott and Derek hates it. Hates that she chose that idiot over him, hates that that he hurt her so badly. He growls a little as he thinks back, flinching at the memory of the look on her face when she found out he bit her mother.

_”What did you_ do _?” she screamed at him, midnight on one of the darkest nights he’d seen in a long time. It was raining, just spitting enough for them too feel too damp for comfort, but not enough to continue this inside his house. Her tears can be discerned from the rain because they’re thick, slow rivulets running down her cheeks, discoloured with mascara and Derek wants to kiss them away._

_“I love her!” Allison continues, like he doesn’t already know. Each word tears a little more at him, because this is something he did, that he decided to do._

_“It was her or Scott!” he replies, his voice low and choked in a way it hadn’t been since the fire. “I protect my pack, Allison.”_

_“Not at the expense of my mom, you don’t!” When he makes to move towards her she backs away, spitting her words at him. “I don’t want to be near you anymore.” And she runs back to her car and slams the door behind her. He can still hear her sobbing through the door, and it shreds him._


End file.
